If Only
by Oshima Akiko
Summary: JIka semuanya bisa ia ulang lagi, jika seandainya ia meminta maafku sejak dulu, dan jika saja aku bisa mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya sejak dulu. Bisakah kita bersatu? Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura. SasuSaku fanfiction. For Banjir Tomat Ceri III


_._

_FOR BANJIR TOMAT CERI III_

**If Only © Oshima Akiko**

_Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto._

WARNING : OOC, Hurt, dan sebagai-bagainya.

Main Chara : Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Rasanya dadanya bisa meledak, perasaan hangat yang sudah lama hilang baginya akhirnya datang juga.

Seumur hidupnya, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan datang kembali kemari. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat. Mereka duduk berdua di atas pasir pantai sambil berusaha menikmati matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam.

Suaranya ingin melesak keluar, memanggil nama lelaki pujaannya, atau mengatakan apapun, tapi toh ia tak'an membuka suaranya. Suasana saat ini sangat ia nikmati.

Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu momen ini.

Bisakah ia berharap bahwa waktu berhenti saja?

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman menyadari keadaan mereka berdua saat ini.

Haruno Sakura yang sekarang mungkin jauh berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura yang dulu. Dulu, ia akan mengeluarkan suara apapun agar keadaan tidak terlalu hening, ia akan mengoceh apapun dan Sasuke hanya akan menanggapi dengan senyum tipis atau sekedar _'hn'_nya. Tapi, saat ini Haruno Sakura yang berumur 27 tahun kali ini hanya tersenyum lembut dengan kepala tersandar di bahu pemuda itu dan menikmati keadaan ini.

Dulu, dia begitu sering ke pantai yang berada di Ame ini. Bersama dengan teman-teman mereka semua, bahkan ketika keduanya sudah tidak menjadi pasangan kekasih lagi, keduanya masih sering kemari. Lingkaran teman yang sama mau tak mau membuat mereka sering berpergian bersama –dengan orang-orang lain juga tentu saja.

Rasanya 11 tahun yang lalu, ia selalu bisa tertawa untuk pria ini.

11 tahun yang lalu, ia merasa sangat bahagia di samping pemuda ini.

Dan, 11 tahun yang lalu ia menangis dalam waktu yang lama untuk pemuda ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Gadis itu memainkan pasir yang berada di bawah kakinya. Aroma pantai memenuhi pernafasannya, mungkin pantai di Ame tidak akan sedingin ini jika ini bukan pertengahan bulan maret. Mungkin pantai begini sebaiknya di datangi ketika musim panas. Tapi, ia ingin pergi kemari sekarang juga.

"Hn,"

Sakura tersenyum simpul dengan genggaman tangan yang makin erat.

Ia tidak mau momen ini berlalu.

Ia tidak mau pulang dan kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

Ia hanya mau di sini, dengan Sasuke-_kun_nya yang menggenggam tangannya.

Perasaannya berkecamuk.

Bohong kalau ia katakan ia tidak sakit hati ketika Uchiha Sasuke lebih menyukai Uzumaki Karin dibandingkan dirinya –kekasihnya, bohong kalau ia katakan ia melupakan semuanya dan sudah memaafkan Sasuke, dan bohong kalau ia katakan bahwa dirinya sudah melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya.

Karena, faktanya dia hanya gadis biasa dia bukan orang yang sebaik orang-orang pikirkan.

Walaupun Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, dan yang lainnya berusaha membuatnya mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintai lelaki itu, ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Tidak akan pernah. Salahkan saja egonya yang kelewat tinggi.

_She's in denial_, kurang lebih begitu kata Sai.

Tapi, ia tidak akan peduli.

–_Che, she wouldn't give any damn really_.

"Kita kabur saja yuk," Sakura tertawa pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia berusaha mengatakan semuanya dengan nada yang santai. "Ke Yokohama, ke Hokaiddo, ke Kyushu, atau kemanapun boleh. Bagaimana?"

Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu melirik dirinya dari ujung matanya.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat.

Tapi, kepala pemuda itu yang ikut bersender pada kepalanya.

Ah… persetan dengan jawabannya. Ia tidak butuh jawaban dari pemuda itu.

11 tahun ini mengubur perasaannya adalah hal yang tersulit untuk Haruno Sakura. 11 tahun ini berusaha berhenti berharap pada kemungkinan yang memuakan itu juga sulit. Dan 11 tahun ini berusaha menyangkal segala macam tuduhan bahwa ia masih memiliki secuil perasaan bagi si bungsu Uchiha itu lebih sulit.

Tapi, percaya tidak percaya toh ia bisa melewati semuanya.

11 tahun ini, ia bisa belajar menghilangkan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan belajar bahwa eksistensi sang pemuda di dunianya sudah berakhir.

Perlahan-lahan Haruno Sakura bisa meng_handle _keadaan, dan dia bisa belajar menghapus nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam daftar orang yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia bisa melupakan keberadaan Sasuke dan pengaruh yang ia miliki terhadap dirinya.

Tapi, kembalinya Uchiha Sasuke dalam 2 bulan ini ke dalam kehidupannya seolah memporak-porandakan segala usahanya. Pemuda itu bisa menyusup lagi dan membuatnya kembali mengingat betapa ia mencintai Uchiha _prodgy_ itu.

Ia memang lemah.

–_they said first love isn't easy to be forgotten._

**And believe me, it's damn true.**

"Sakura," suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu pelan, seolah-olah ia sudah menyerah…sudah terlalu lelah…lelah untuk berjuang dan lelah untuk berharap.

Ingin rasanya ia menutup telinganya, ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban Uchiha itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan jawaban apapun dari bibir pria ini.

Karena, ia sudah tahu sejak awal apa yang akan di jawab pemuda itu.

"Tidak usah jawab, aku juga tahu kok," Sakura berharap suaranya tidak mengkhianatinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu. "Tapi, makasih karena mau ke sini."

"Hn," pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku akan selalu mendo'akan kebahagiaanmu."

Pemuda itu kali ini menoleh padanya.

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk pelan tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau juga harus bahagia _ne_."

Ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas, perasaan sesak itu datang kembali dalam dirinya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau menangis di depan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Ia tidak mau…

Tapi matanya mengkhianatinya dan di ikuti bibirnya.

Isakan keluar dari bibir perempuan itu, Sasuke hanya diam menatap apa yang tengah di lakukan mantan kekasihnya itu. Senyuman kaku terulas di bibirnya. Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau lagi? Kenapa gadis itu menangis lagi? Untuknya? Untuk dirinya yang brengsek inikah?

–Akhirnya pemuda itu membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Sakura."

_**Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu.**_

Suara pemuda yang memanggilnya itu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan mata merekapun bertemu.

Perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya.

Mata itu, mata yang menatapnya dengan sayang. Mata yang kadang berkilat khawatir bila ia melakukan hal yang membuatnya terluka. Mata yang terlihat begitu tenang, padahal menyimpat berjuta emosi di dalamnya.

_**Dan jika saja ia bisa kembali ke masa 11 tahun yang lalu**_.

"Maaf…dan," Sasuke memandangnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu,"

–akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke mengatakannya juga.

Dia menunggu selama ini. Tingginya egonya dan ego sang adamlah yang menghalangi keduanya mengucapkan kata itu. Kata paling krusial yang _mungkin_ jika dikatan sejak dulu akan merubah segala hal yang saat ini terjadi.

_**Mungkin segalanya akan berbeda.**_

Sakura tersenyum.

Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar hal itu juga.

"Aku juga," perlahan ia memotong jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hingga bibir mereka berdua bersatu. Ia kemudian berkata dengan bibirnya yang berada di atas bibir si bungsu Uchiha. _"Terima kasih_."

.

**Mungkin…ia akan mendengar kata maaf itu sebelum kelulusan SMAnya.**

_._

_._

_Mungkin…ia masih menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

Dan, mungkin…esok hari yang akan dinikahinya bukanlah Akasuna Sasori tapi Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tapi, semua itu hanya harapan yang akan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Catatan Author :

_Ada yang ngerti saya nulis apa? Anggap ajaaa ya OS (atau drablekah?) hadiah kelulusan saya wkwkwkwk. Ini apa banget coba? Saya nulis dan tiba-tiba ide seperti ini… poooft… muncul! Hahaha, oh ya ini buat BTC contest yaa! Selamat bulan banjir tomat ceri savers!_


End file.
